


September Rain

by babybunnyalice



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual, Homosexual, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Sexual Themes, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybunnyalice/pseuds/babybunnyalice
Summary: What is parenthood? How do you approach it? Onodera Ritsu had no clue. For the first time in many years, he felt panic and happiness all at once. Just like he had when he first met Takano-san in that school library one early spring day.But how will they make it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story begins before the pregnancy is annouched. Sort of telling you how the baby was well.. Concieved.

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Conciving_

* * *

 

_SLAM! CLICK!_

 

The door of the Utility Closet at Marawaka Publishing closed (and locked..) abruptly, following the entrance of Takano Masamune and a very dazed and startled Onodera Ritsu.

 

"Ow, Takano-san.. That hurts!" 

 

You guessed it, those were the protests of a very angry Onodera.  _Just another day in the office,_ Onodera thought as Takano pushed himself roughly on the smaller man. Rough kisses were pressed to the auburn haired male's neck. Lustful and messy. Just how Takano liked it.

 

After many protests Onodera finally gave up and let the taller man have his way. This was how it always went. By the time he did, he found himself giving Takano exactly what he wanted.  _His approval_.

 

Takano lips finally released the poor Onodera's throbbing neck, revealing a very noticeable hickey. The smaller male peered at him with mostly closed eyes, a glimmer of his green orbs shining through his partially closed eyelids. He had little knowledge of why Takano was smirking so. He would soon come to find out, however.

 

The taller man's hands began to wonder. He felt every inch of Onodera's chest, down to the beginning of his waist. Onodera's own fingers began to relunctly wonder down his  _ **not**_ ~~~~lover's chest. He unbuttoned his shirt one by one, making sure to give Takano hell right down to the lining of his pants. His smug little smirk was wiped off his face completely when Takano grabbed his semi-hard member. He didn't even have the curtesy to take his pants off first. Onodera gasped lightly and his face turned a very vivid red.

 

This is made Takano very happy, he slid to man's pants off and knelt in front of him. He memorized this fully erect thing in front of him, then took all of it in his mouth. 

 

"Takano-san.. no.. ah.." 

 

Onodera whimpered, gripping Takano's hair as he bobbed up and down on Onodera'a cock. His slurps and sounds made Onodera just a bit disgusted but the pleasure was unreal, and the noises he made showed this fact. 

 

Little Onodera had made it a very normal tradition to push his playmate down very hard and buck his hips into his mouth when he was close to finishing, but Takano wasn't having that. He pulled off with a distinguished ' _pop',_ which earned him a frustrated whine from poor Onodera.

"Tsk, tsk," Takano started, shaking his finger in Ritsu's face. "You know you don't cum until I say you can." Onodera simply whimpered. _Bastard_ , he thought. 

" _ **Suck**_." Takano demanded. 

 

Onodera did as he was told reluctantly and soon Takano's fingers were covered with his saliva, he pulled them out and turned the poor Onodera around. "Punishment is in order." Takano mumbled and he pushed both digits into Onodera at the same time. This caused the green eyed male to cry out and quickly realize they were at work. He could even see the shadows under the door as his coworkers passed. He figured they were too busy to notice, or didn't really care. 

 

Slowly, Takano slid his fingers in and out. He earned a small moan from Onodera every time, but finally he just could take it anymore. The lust was just too much. He got up, ripping his belt off and throwing both his pants and underwear to the side. Onodera squeaked. He was rarely this rough. 

 

Takano didn't even give him a warning when he trusted into the smaller male. Onodera covered his mouth quickly before his scream got out. Tears pricked his eyes and Takano showed him no mercy and screwed him right upside the wall. He kept moaning and whimpering into his hand. It hurt, but it felt so good. It was making him crazy and want to scream at the same time. 

 

It ended quickly, Takano leaned forward and began to stroke Onodera's erection. It didn't take much and they were able to quickly shoot off their load. Onodera into Takano'a hand, and Takano inside of Onodera. 

 

When Takano pulled out, Onodera fell. The raven haired male would feel bad if he would have just left him there. He did love him, after all. He cleaned him up, and helped him dress. Any other time he would nurse him until he felt better but they were at work now. 

 

"Onodera.. Get back to work." 

 

Onodera nodded and figured this would be the only thing Takano said to him, but he grabbed his arm before he could reach the door. "I love you, Onodera.." Their lips connected. It was short, but passionate and deep. After, as usual, Onodera rolled his eyes and exited the closet. " ** _Baka--!_** " He made sure Takano heard him before he slammed the door after scowling at a giddy Takano. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

_Chapter 2: Sick Feelings_

* * *

 

_Six Weeks Later.._

 

Leaving the office early was a blessing for Onodera. His feet were killing him for standing at the copier for so long and he felt all too heavy. But, luckily tomorrow was suppose to be his day off. A day away from Takano, count him in. Losing his balance, he fell against a stranger. "I'm so sorry!" He quickly began to apologize when he heard a small chuckle come from the person. "Nice to know that you can actually be nice.." The voice sighed. 

 

The auburn male groaned. ' _Great.. Takano-san_.' His presence just made Onodera sick right about now. But.. It was weird because he actually felt sick. 

 

"You mind if I walk home with you?" The raven-haired male quickly took to opportunity to invite himself on Onodera's walk home. At this point, the shorter male just nodded. "Do what you want.." He sounded irritated. Truthfully, he just wanted to go home so he could take a nap. His fingers felt numb from the cold, he whined softly. "Crap.. I left my gloves at the office." Mostly just talking I himself, but his superior took this chance to be nice to Onodera. He took off his own gloves, causing Onodera to stop and try to protest.

 

"Takano-san you really don't have to do th--" Takano cut him off by placing his lips to Onodera's chapped cold ones. They were in public.. What was this idiot thinking?! Oddly enough, he liked the feeling. He didn't even protest as he felt Takano slid the gloves on both of his petite hands. His face was obviously blood red at this point. Once Takano pulled away, Onodera simply looked at the gloves and blinked. "Baka.." He whispered. 

 

Takano laughed, wrapping his arm around Onodera as the continued to walk. All the way to both of their apartments, Onodera forgot about his sick feeling. This feeling he had now was entirely different. It was warm, and even comforting. 'This is NOT love.' He repeated over and over in his head. 

 

"Can I come over..?" The raven questioned, Onodera started to protest. He knew if he denied, Takano would just con his way inside anyway. "Sure, I suppose.." Fiddling with his keys, Onodera finally got his front door unlocked. "It's a mess right now, I'm sorry." Takano simply nodded, not necessarily minding Onodera's apartment being a mess. 

 

For a while, they sat and talked about just about nothing. It was a change, and Takano was surprised Onodera even let him in without some sort of protest. Maybe Onodera was finally accepting his love. He didn't exactly push him away earlier when they kissed. "I was thinking.. Maybe we could--" His sentence was cut short due to soft snores coming from the couch opposite of him. Onodera had fallen asleep. 

 

It'd been so long since he actually got to admire that adorable sleeping face, or the fact that Onodera was just about to most beautiful man he'd seen in his life. After a moment, he pulled himself off the couch and picked the smaller male up bridal style. Minimal stirring came from the male, he was too tired. Takano knew where his room was, so he took him there and changed him out of his work clothes and into something he could comfortably sleep in.

 

He debated staying, deciding it would be for the best that he did. Takano didn't like missing opportunities like this. After making sure all of the lights were off and his love was still soundly sleeping, he joined him in his rather large bed. Too large for just one person. As Takano joined him, Onodera snuggled against him. This came as a surprise to Takano, the other never did this. But who was he to complain? 

 

That had to be the most peaceful sleep either of them had gotten in a long time.. Until.. Around 4:30 A.M., Takano woke up to sounds of Onodera retching in the bathroom. He quickly rushed to his side, despite just waking up. "Onodera -- What's wrong???" The green-eyed male just closed to toilet and leaned back again Takano's legs, shaking his head slightly. "I don't know.." He whispered, too weak to move on his own. Takano helped him, brushed his teeth for him, and gently placed him back in bed.

 

Onodera couldn't help but smile as Takano took care of him. "Saga.. I love you.." He whispered, drifting off to sleep. The raven's eyes were wide, he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Onodera's forehead. "I love you, too Ritsu.." He was so out of it, that he thought they were still young once more. This was almost like the time he'd gotten wasted in front of Takano, but more pure. Innocent. Takano decided that in the morning, they would be heading to the doctor. Onodera was not allowed to refuse. Takano could tell this wasn't the first time it had happened. 

 

He would make sure his love was okay. No matter what.  


	3. Chapter 3

 

* * *

Chapter 3: Big News

* * *

The sound of the alarm blared in Takano's ears, it was morning.. Well.. Later in the morning. He reached over a still sleeping Onodera to switch the alarm clock from on to off. They would skip work today. Takano wanted to make sure Onodera was okay, the events of last night still played over and over in his head. 

 

Making his way into the bathroom, the male washed his face and swished his mouth out with mouthwash. He didn't have a toothbrush, so he would make do with just using mouthwash. He left the bathroom, smiled at the bed once more, and then left the room. 

 

The kitchen of Onodera's apartment looked like it hadn't been used in ages, so Takano took it upon himself to begin cooking breakfast for himself and his lover. He honestly could get used to doing this. 

 

When Onodera stumbled into the kitchen, trying to get ready for work, Takano turned and watched as the boy rushed around. "Onodera.." He watched as Onodera stopped dead in his tracks.

 

"Takano-san? Why didn't you wake me?" Onodera's green orbs looked at the taller male, stomping towards him and frowning. Takano looked down at him, "Did you get sick again..?" He looked down at the smaller male over the rim of his glasses, he noticed as Onodera looked to the left as he answered. "No! I'm fine.."  He huffed, he was an adult after all. He could take care of himself just fine. However, he was obviously lying. 

 

A nod came from Takano as he turned back to the breakfast. "After we eat I'm making you a doctor's appointment." He explained, this caused the auburn haired male to begin to protest, but quickly shut his mouth when he felt the urge to regurgitate once more. The smell of whatever Takano was cooking was obviously bothering him. He rushed to the bathroom, retching once more. 

 

He hung over the toilet now, silently crying. Something was wrong with him and it was beginning to worry him. The male wanted to run into Takano's arms where it felt safe and warm. Onodera shook that thought away as quickly as it came. He stood up and brushed his teeth, after splashing cold water in his face. When he returned, Takano already had the food on the table. Onodera really wasn't all that hungry, but since Takano was nice enough to cook for him he ate as much as he could.

 Now, Onodera and Takano entered the doctor's office. It was around 9:30 A.M now, the small male absolutely hated missing work. Takano basically carried him to the car and they were almost late due to Onodera's kicking and screaming. For about 15 minutes they waited in silence. 

 

"Onodera Ritsu?" A female voice questioned, Onodera stood and narrowed his eyes at Takano. "You can come as long as you promise to leave me alone after." Onodera mumbled. Takano just stood up and chuckled. "I was going to come anyway, my love." That made the aubrun male roll his green orbs and scoff. "Whatever."

 

After the were out of the waiting room and finally inside of a room, Onodera laid on the bed. He felt very dizzy all of the sudden, he held his arm over his eyes to block out the light. The doctor entered the room with a large smile on her face. "Hello, Mr. Onodera." She was extremely cheerful. It almost made Onodera cringe. "Hello.." He mumbled quietly. 

 

Noticing Takano in the corner she smiled. "Are you a relative of Onodera?" She questioned. This made Takano shake his head slowly. Onodera sat up, now looking at the doctor. "He's my boyfriend." The auburn male explained innocently, hoping that would allow Takano to stay. He really didn't want to be alone. He knew he would hear about it later, but he didn't care right now.

 

The doctor chuckled. "I thought so. Anyway, I'm Doctor Rujii. What seems to be the problem??" Onodera laced his fingers together, looking down. "For the last two weeks, I've been waking up extremely sick. Throwing up, and all. My mood changes all the time and I get dizzy just by standing up.." He explained his symptoms, Doctor Rujii nodding as he spoke.

 

"Well, lets get a sonogram and see if we can see anything wrong." She smiled, exiting the room to fetch the machine. Onodera looked towards Takano. "Before you say anything, I only said you were my boyfriend so I would have to be alone." He scowled at the raven haired male. "But I am your boyfriend." Takano smirked, not being able to do anything mischievous before the doctor returned. 

"Can I get you to lay back for me, Onodera?" The female paused, "And go ahead and pull your shirt up for me." Onodera did just that, when he laid back he closed his eyes. "This'll be cold." Doctor Rujii informed him as she squirted the jelly onto his belly. His teeth chatter as he shivered slightly. "Cold.." This made Takano chuckle from the corner. 

 

She knew exactly what she was looking for, but Onodera didn't have any idea. She placef the wand on his stomach and moved it around. "Just as I thought." Doctor Rujii smiled and nodded. "Congratulations, Onodera." The boy was puzzled. "What do you mean?" He questioned. 

 

"You're pregnant." Doctor Rujii grinned at him widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in so long! I'll try and begin updating more. I really want this story to continue, so keep faith! ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4: Self-Doubt 

* * *

"You're pregnant." 

 

The room fell completely silent when Doctor Rujii told Onodera the news. He felt his heart swell in his chest as he tried to form words. "I-I.. What?" It came out as a soft whisper, but it honestly felt as though he had been screaming it. The auburn haired male heard a very loud ringing in both of his ears, and the world around him turned as dark as night. I'm short.. He fainted. 

 

When he woke up, he found himself in the arms of Takano. They were still in the room with Doctor Rujii. "What happened..?" Onodera mumbled, trying to sit up. "You fainted after she told you that you were--" Takano whispered in his ear, unable to finish his sentence. That's when Onodera jumped up and gasped. "I'm pregnant?!" He literally did scream this time. "How??"

 

The Doctor looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "I'm afraid so. This isn't the first time I've seen a male pregnant. It's extremely rare, but almost the same as a female pregnancy." Doctor Rujii explained to Onodera with ease. Takano was quiet still, he hadn't fully comprehended what was happening. He sure as hell wasnt angry. It was partly his fault after all. 

 

"If you are sure you want to keep the child, then I'll be your doctor the whole way. If you aren't sure you're ready, then just let me know soon." She told him solemnly, writing him a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Onodera frowned. "I'm keeping it for sure.." He almost whispered, swallowing when he looked at Takano. The raven's eyes lit up when Onodera told him he would keep THEIR baby. He would have to kiss him extra for that one.

 

With that the Doctor smiled as released Onodera after making sure everything was set. When they got into the car, Onodera sighed. "I can't believe this.." He mumbled, Takano hadn't started the car yet. He looked over at his lover and just smiled. "I never though I would ever have kids.." The taller male mumbled quietly, making Onodera look at him with awe. "You.. Wanted kids?" He asked by with wide eyes. Takano nodded, leaning over the console to peck Onodera's soft lips. "Only with you.."

 

Onodera's heart began to flutter when their lips met, soon it was over and Takano started the car. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as Onodera thought. Maybe he could love Takano again. There he went letting his harmones get the best of him again. Silly boy.

 

On the ride back to their apartments, Onodera found himself thinking about his parents. That's when the panick set in. He never once told them that he liked men. He never once told them that he was sleeping with Takano. He never once told them he didn't want to marry An because of Takano. He felt as though he was going to hyperventilate, when Takano noticed him freaking out in the passenger seat he placed his hand over Onodera's. 

 

"Everything will be fine.. Don't worry." The raven haired male assured him, Onodera calmed down slightly when he felt Takano squeeze his hand lightly. They parked when they arrived at their apartments, Takano hoping that Onodera wouldn't force him to get back home just yet. 

 

They took the elevator up to their floor and Takano frowned as they stepped off. They had a visitor. Yokozawa. Onodera felt a sudden wave of jealousy hit him, must be his harmones acting up again. He latched onto Takano's arm before Takano had a chance to notice Yokozawa and snuggled into his arm. "Stay with me today?" He asked loud enough to where Yokozawa could hear him. He even giggled a little bit. This was extremely out of character but it somehow.. Felt good? 

 

Takano didn't expect Onodera to attach to him, but when he saw Yokozawa he understood why. It made him smile a little bit that his little lover would go out of his way to make himself seem cute. "Of course.." He pretended to not notice Yokozawa until he got closer to him. "Why are you here?" The raven haired male asked, then faked a smile. Yokozawa frowned when he saw the pair, narrowing his eyes at Onodera attaching himself to his friend. "I just stopped by to check on you, since you missed work today." The male explained, "I should be going, call me soon. We need to have a discussion." He showed himself to the elevator, bumping Onodera purposefully as he took his leave.  
  
Onodera was basically fuming at this point, he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Well, I should probably leave you to it.." The green eyed male tried to worm his way out of Takano's grasp. "Didn't you ask me to stay?" A smirk broke out on the taller male's face as Onodera groaned inwardly.

"Whatever.." The auburn haired male was too tired to protest. It was still early in the day, Onodera had just been given some very eye opening news.

 

He felt his heart swell in his chest with Takano lifted his chin and connected their lips together. Instead of pushing him away, he melted into his lovers arms. The baby would need both of them, not just Onodera. It was time for a change, but Onodera didn't know if he was ready to open himself back up to Takano. The kiss lasted until Onodera had to pull away for air.

 

Like usual, his cheeks were tinted a light pink. "Let's go in.." He mumbled, pulling his key out of his pocket and moving away from the warm body that was holding him. After they were inside, Takano wrapped his arms around him once more. "Can we just.. Hold each other for a while..?" The taller male whispered in Onodera's ear, making the smaller male shiver. 

"Baka.." Despite him saying such a mean thing, they ended up cuddling in Onodera's bedroom.

'This doesn't mean love..' Onodera had to remind himself over and over again. But deep down, something inside him changed. To be truthful, he actually enjoyed it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days I'm so proud omg. This isn't the longest chapter I've written, and definitely not the best. But just want to give you guys a bit of a reaction chapter. I'm thinking the next chapter can be Onodera telling his parents. What do you guys think???

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of the other pairings, story revolves around Ritsu and Takano. Please enjoy.


End file.
